


Somewhere Behind the story, Lies the truth.....

by Dell_Anne_Raye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Darkspawn, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Human Noble Origin, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Love, Mages and Templars, Marriage Proposal, Passion, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thedas, True Love, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dell_Anne_Raye/pseuds/Dell_Anne_Raye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Hero's, or reluctant hero's and their tales behind the books and tavern tales that made them famous....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Behind the story, Lies the truth.....

**Author's Note:**

> (A work in progress! setting up the outline and major characters before I begin)

**Valen Cousland, born the youngest child, and only daughter of the Cousland family. Among the highest noble family in Ferelden, Next to the King and royals. Though her birth gave her nobility status, she was much more in her element with the common folk, rather than high society. Valen had trained as a rogue, Utilizing dual blades better than many men. As such, her parents chose to still have a Knight personally guard her when she was not at home. Ser Roland Gilmore, son of a lower noble house had been pledged to the Cousland service as a boy of only 8 or 9. So many could say they grew up together in a roundabout way. He was the picture of what story books called a Valliant knight.**

**“Valen” Called her mother from outside her room “You need to get up and speak to your father in the main hall. Hurry up.”**

**“Yes Ma’am” She called back, taking a last look at her reflection in the mirror. At barely 5’4” with tanned skin, bright hazel eyes and a wave of raven curls that fell past her waistline, she was known to be a rare beauty. Though her brother Fergus and her father would have nothing of her dating without their permission. She sighed as she checked her reflection again, wearing a modest dress that framed her curves at the rights spots. Made of silken blue material, trimmed with white lace, leaving her hair down and wearing her mother’s necklace she looked every bit the proper noble’s daughter. Though that was far from the truth. She detested these meetings to try to marry her off, it was deplorable.**

**As she stepped out of her room she saw Rory who had been waiting to escort her to the main hall. Standing there looking at her, he found himself in awe, shock and with his mouth wide open like a school boy. He wasn’t aware for how long he’d just stood and stared at her, Sure she was beautiful no matter how she dressed but in that moment he realized that she had grown into every bit the noble daughter she’d been born to be. Gone was the pigtailed tomboy that made his youth wonderful, gone was the fierce rogue who’d take on anyone and win. In her place stood this woman who in that moment he’d realized he was head over heels in love with and could do nothing about. He’d seen her deflect most of her parent’s pairings, ruining the matches they’d set up in hope with little to no effort. But he’d never seen Valen dress up so perfectly for one, and it worried him. Would she accept this one? As his mind swam with a thought he’d finally mastered up enough thought to close his mouth and actually speak.**

**“My lady” He bowed “You look divine. It would be my honor to escort you” he said with a smile. He stood and looked her in the eyes, a relative sea of green and blue, noticing her face flushed with red he had to stifle a small chuckle. Certain that he’d embarrassed her with how long he had** stared **. “I apologize for staring; it’s just you look amazing.” His voice seemingly betraying the confidence he’d only seconds ago managed to muster up. Walking closer to her he held out his hand as an offer to escort her.**

**“Thank you Rory” she shyly smiled taking his hand. “You’re always so kind” she complimented hoping she wasn’t blushing. Ser Roland Gilmore, the ever present dashing Knight in shining armor stood at a fierce height of 6 foot tall. With auburn hair that always seemed to be right in place, and bright blue eyes that looked like the crystal waters of lake Calenhad. His physic was well toned from years of training and service in the Cousland honor guard. She’d grown to be quite fond of him, though she knew nothing could come of it. Her father and mother wouldn’t ever agree to such a pairing. That couldn’t stop a girl from daydreaming right? She thought.**

**“Valen, after this meeting meet me in the gardens please?” Rory paused and asked her, his bright blue eyes scanning her face, as his heart raced waiting for a reply. He couldn’t wait any longer to tell her how he’d felt, he’d known he cared for her for years but had managed to keep a safe distance for the most part. It wasn’t easy as he spent most days in her company. On a few occasions, while sparing when he’d let her pin him, they’d actually came close to kissing, but life had its ways of interrupting. More so people in their case.**

**“Sure, can’t wait!” Valen beamed at him. “is something the matter?” she asked him suddenly worried.**

**“No, it’s just that I wish to speak with you alone” he stammered “I mean if you don’t mind my lady”**

**As they neared the great hall he felt his heart falter, another lord stood with her father, with his dashing noble son of course. No doubt another plea to gain her hand. “Good luck” he whispered to her as he kissed her cheek.**

**“I detest these things,” she told him “I shan’t be long, wait for me?”**

**He paced the worn pebble path in the castle gardens as he waited for her. “why did she dress up if she detests these things?” he pondered aloud not realizing that Naan her nanny, and now cook had been passing by.**

**“You really are that daft?” the older woman spoke as she walked up to the worried** knight **. “She dressed up for your eyes, silly boy! Don’t you see it yet? That girl has eyes for one man and you’re it” she laughed.**

 **“Are you sure? I mean seriously?” he asked as he nearly fell over.**  
 **“Of course son, I helped her dress,” Naan replied as she started walking off.**  
 **Suddenly he cursed his choice to remain in armor, so he rushed towards his room and quickly changed, he didn’t want her to see him as just her** knight **, not tonight. He left his room leaving the shortcut to the gardens dressed in leather breeches and his linen shirt with a loose leather jacket. It didn’t take him long to arrive in the garden by the service gate. As he entered he saw Valen, standing still dressed up in the pale moonlight pacing that same path where he’d just been. He stopped and had to gaze at her, this confident woman was just as worried as he had been. With a smile, he calmly closed the distance between them.**

**“Valen, sorry to keep you waiting” he spoke out of the night’s quietness startling her. “I needed to sign off duty for the night” he made an excuse.**

**“Rory” her voice cracked as she saw him, while normally his suit of armor hid his features tonight nothing hid them. She could see he was every bit the strong man she’d imagined he was, blushing that she’d been staring at him she continued “Father is rightfully ticked at me, seems Lord shit for brains doesn’t like a girl who tells her son he’s full of it” she chuckled.**

**“Well, there’s the woman I’ve come to know and love” he paused. _Shit he’d said it, just like that, great that was smooth._ He mentally kicked himself as he stood mere inches from her, the smell of lilacs and lilies permeating the air around her, intoxicating, something he’d always loved about her.**

**“Love?” she questioned him before he had time to reform his thoughts.**   
**“Well… Uh… that is. Shit, I’ve made a complete mess of this.” He stumbled “It sounded so perfect in my head, just if my mouth would cooperate with me.”**

**Taking a deeply shaken breath, he continued “but yes, Love is what I meant. Every bit of the term. I can’t think straight for the thoughts of you, not that I mind but seeing you tonight, I came to the realization that I can’t hide how I feel either.” He paced in front of her. “Honestly I found myself scared you were going to give in, marry as you say it? the son of shit for brains, I know that I’m not the** nobleman **your parents want for you and I’ve got nothing beyond my heart, my love, and my life to offer you. But if you’d marry me, you’d never want for love, protection and I’d spend the rest of our lives endeavoring to earn the right to be your husband?” he stopped in front of her with a simple Silverite band in his hand offering it to her. “It’s not what you deserve, but it belonged to my grandmother, so it’s had so much love woven in its worn band.”**

**Tears fell down her cheeks, no matter how much she tried to stop them. Reaching her hand out to accept the ring he held her words came in almost a whisper “Of course, I’ve always loved you” At a complete loss for words their eyes met, within the silence of that moment he heard what she couldn’t say aloud. Those feelings that had remained unspoken, unacknowledged for years. That familiar ache he’d come to know as the silence of his heart's whims. Carefully he slid the antique band onto her delicate ring finger, satisfied with the sight of it upon her hand he let his hand rise to her cheek, wiping her tears with a calloused thumb. He leaned in, and for the first time let their lips meet, slowly, passionately in what he hoped would be the first of many kisses.**

**Reluctantly he parted from their kiss.**

 


End file.
